the_adventurersfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Warsaw (Poland) (2019)
Not to be confused with the similarly named battle in Indiana that took place a year prior, the Battle of Warsaw the '''Battle of Warsaw '''was the first major United Nations success in the Eastern European front. The battle unfolded on the outskirts of the Polish capital of Warsaw. It was also the last major battle the Indiana Armed Division Wing fought outside of the United States. It would ultimately lead to the failure of the Invasion of Poland, and would indirectly lead to the Razing of Bratislava and Destruction of Slovakia. The battle was fought on June 18, 2019, with volunteers from the IADW (Indiana Armed Division Wing), IAAW (Indiana Armed Aerial Wing), United States Armed Forces, Lithuanian Armed Forces, Slovak Armed Forces (disbanded after this battle), German Bundeswehr (German National Defense), Canadian Armed Forces, and the New Red Army of the Soviet Republic of Ukraine. The Bundeswehr retreated early in the battle due to the beginning of the Invasion of Germany, however, the battle was a huge success for the human forces. Estimates show that about 11,000 troops were killed by the enemy during the fighting, with another 8,500 dying from heat stroke. Background Polish troops had begun their retreat after the Failure at Krakow towards the outskirts of the Polish capital of Warsaw. With the invasion turning against the United Nations, the Polish Armed Forces concentrated most of it's troops on the defense of the national capital. communist Ukrainian troops, which had fled following the battle and subsequent razing of the Ukrainian capital of Kiev. With volunteers from the US, Canada, Slovakia, and Lithuania arriving as well...The 8th and 23rd brigade of the United States Army arrived the morning before the battle, with the 16th Brigade of the United States Armed Forces arriving later that evening. The Bundeswehr deployed troops out of the German countryside to stage a surprise offensive with the Polish Armed Forces. Polish troops had been preparing for war ever since the Assualt on Bulgaria began in June 2018. Civilian evacuations out of Warsaw completed that night, before the battle began. Battle timeline * 12:08 a.m. - The first shots in the Warsaw area are fired by the 8th Polish Defense Milita. * 12:36 a.m. - The assualt on Grodzisk begins. (Grodzisk was the last major town until Warsaw) * 3:08 a.m. - The Battle of Warsaw commences with bombings on Warsaw beginning. * 3:17 a.m. - The first Lithuanian volunteer killed in the war is killed. * 3:21 a.m. - Grodzisk is captured. * 3:38 a.m. - The Prime Minister of Poland announces over television his intentions to stay in Warsaw. * 3:56 a.m. - The last civilian death of the Invasion of Poland occurs. * 4:28 a.m. - American troops reportedly fired upon the alien forces, inflicting high casualties on both sides. * 4:36 a.m. - Battle of Falenty begins. * 4:37 a.m. - Battle of Piastow begins. * 4:51 a.m. - Alien troops finally manage to break the wall the human forces had formed to protect Warsaw. * 5:03-8:39 a.m. - The first human counter-offensive of the entire war begins when 36,000 American troops begin a massive assualt and push the aliens back towards Krakow. The counter-offensive ends in a American victory at around 8:40 a.m. * 5:36 a.m. - The Bundeswehr deploy their most powerful forces into Warsaw. * 5:58 a.m. - Alien forces cross the Czech border into Germany, after only being there for 22 minutes, the Bundeswehr retreats to defend Germany. * 6:07 a.m. - Despite being encouraged by high-ranking Polish generals to leave Warsaw, the Prime Minister of Poland stands his ground and stays in Warsaw. * 6:19 a.m. - the Polish prime minister meets with high-ranking generals and stages a counter offensive to liberate Grodzisk. * 6:38-7:41 a.m. - Polish troops bomb many major alien defenses in Krakow and Bratislava, Slovakia. * 6:44 a.m. - Aliens move into Warsaw, classic metropolitan warfare kicks off. * 7:03 a.m. - Piastow is captured. * 7:14 a.m. - For the first time since 1796 (no not 1976, 1796), the Polish-Lithuanian flag is flown by Lithuanian volunteers fighting in Old Town Warsaw. * 7:38-8:46 a.m. - Bombings of Kaliningrad by aliens drag Russia into the war. * 7:55 a.m. - Russia joins the conflict. * 8:33 a.m. - Moderate gains by aliens leads to the 16th Brigade of the USAF being encircled. * 8:46 a.m. - It is believed that a legendary Polish solider rode into battle on horseback, impaling many aliens with a flagpole containing the Polish flag. * 9:03 a.m. - Citizen volunteers join the battle, fighting for the Polish Armed Forces. * 9:08 a.m. - Genocide of Polish civilians in Krakow officially begins. * 10:26 a.m. - Mass executions in occupied Piastow begin. * 10:31 a.m. - Falenty avoids capture. * 10:46 a.m. - Grodzisk is liberated. * 11:14 a.m. - Aliens retreat out of Old Town Warsaw, as Poland and Lithuania's Armed Forces unofficially and briefly reunited. * 11:36 a.m. - The 16th Brigade escapes. * 12:02 p.m. - The first heat related death of the battle occurs. * 12:06 p.m. - Temperature readings by the National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration (NOAA) read temperatures exceeding 105°F in the Warsaw area. * 12:13-3:48 p.m. - No notable events happened, as classic warfare occurred. However, most of the heat related deaths occurred in this timeframe. * 3:49 p.m. - Realizing the Polish army was gonna be hard to defeat, the aliens retreat from Warsaw, ending the battle.